Lo que nunca jamás sucedió
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: La tuvo tan cerca. Pero ella nunca fue para él.   -¿Porque nunca fue mía?. -Tal vez porque no te pertenecía.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, así que los créditos de ellos dénselos a Jotaká.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. único<strong>_

Añorarla.

Es lo único que ahora podía hacer.

Y pensar que la tuvo tan cerca de si. Ya no podía negar que se había enamorado de ella.

Todo comenzó ese día. Ese bendito día que la observo por primera vez en el parque. Ella apenas comenzaba a dar muestras de su magia. Y desde que la vio, no pude evitar ser hipnotizado, por aquellos ojos verdes. Desde ese momento en que observo como el viento jugaba con aquellos cabellos rojizos. Aquella imagen era simplemente hermosa para él. Y todos los días, se dirigía al parque, para contemplarla. Muchas veces había querido acercarse a ella; pero al instante sacudía su cabeza, tratando de olvidar aquellos impulsos. Aunque no pudo evitar que su mente divagara con aquella presentación. Mientras sus padres peleaban a cada instante, él ensayaba varias formas de poder presentarse ante aquella pelirroja. Sin embargo todos sus ensayos fueron frustrados en una soleada tarde. Aquella tarde en que sus impulsos pudieron más que él.

Fue una tarde totalmente soleada. Recordaba haberse escondido tras un gran árbol, para que aquella pelirroja no notara su presencia. La chica se columpiaba animadamente, mientras que le enseñaba su poder a otra chica que la acompañaba. Sonreía notablemente, al ver la felicidad que embargaba a la chica, cuando utilizaba su magia. De un momento a otro, ambas chicas se habían dirigido hacia aquel árbol, en donde él se encontraba. Observaba de manera ensimismado a la pelirroja, cuando de un momento a otro, la chica que la acompañaba, realizo aquella pregunta que cambio su vida.

_-¿Cómo lo haces?-pregunto la chica realmente interesada._

_La pelirroja iba a contestar; pero algo se lo impidió._

_-Es obvio ¿No?-comento él saliendo de detrás de aquel árbol._

Y desde ese día comenzó su amistad con ella. Le confió muchas cosas de su vida ha aquella chica. Incluso la pelea continúa de sus padres. También le conto acerca de Hogwarts. Aun recordaba las expresiones de asombro que ponía la chica, ante aquellas cosas que él le contaba. En las noches siempre soñaba con aquel bello rostro. Estaba enamorado perdidamente de aquella chica, y no había poder humano (ni mágico) que hiciera cambiar sus sentimientos.

Aquel sentimiento era tan grande, que siguió su amistad con ella, a pesar de estar en diferentes casas. Sin mencionar que para él la casa de Gryffindor era su mayor enemiga. Aun así continuo siendo amigo de aquella "sangre sucia" como la llamaban sus "amigos". Pero todo cambio cuando la magia negra comenzó atraerlo, y además de la constante falta de respeto hacia él de parte de los merodeadores (James, Sirius, Remus y Peter), de un momento a otro comenzó a despreciarla por el simple hecho de pertenecer a la misma casa de ellos, pero aun así la seguía amando. Fue más grande el desprecio por aquella casa de Gryffindor que su amor por ella, por eso fue que después de la humillación que le hicieron los merodeadores, de su boca salieron aquellas hirientes palabras: Sangre Sucia. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, trato de disculparse; pero la chica se había marchado. Muchas veces trato de disculparse, mientras ella solo lo ignoraba, o trataba lo posible no toparse con él. Trato de disculparse por una ultima vez; pero lamentablemente ya todo estaba perdido. La chica lo despreciaba. Y por más que trato de que lo perdonase, ella se negó hacerlo.

Luego de un tiempo se unió a la filas de Lord Voldemort, junto con Mulciber y Avery. Ese fue el error más grande de su vida: Convertirse en Mortífago. Y aun peor fue contarle aquella profecía. Aquella maldita profecía que había causado la muerte de su amada pelirroja. Nunca pensó que Voldemort tomaría represalias contra los Potters, después de contarle lo que Trelawney le había dicho a Dumbledore. Al saber de los planes de su amo, fue hacia la persona, estaba seguro que podía ayudarlo a que Lily no muriera: Dumbledore. Pero lamentablemente lo había hecho demasiado tarde, cuando el anciano llego a la casa de los Potters, solo consiguió los cuerpos sin vida de los esposos, mientras que el pequeño infante lloraba desconsoladamente. Cuando le comunico la muerte definitiva de su amada, un creciente odio nació en su interior, y decidió traicionar a Voldemort. Durante varios años fue el espía de Dumbledore. Cumplía todas las órdenes que aquel anciano le imponía. Incluso acepto cuidar al hijo de Potter, aunque debía confesar que cada vez que observaba los ojos de Harry, la recordaba. Porque a pesar de los años aun seguía amándola. A pesar de que ella no existiese físicamente. Su amor por ella seguía latente. Pero ya todo estaba perdido.

La había perdido desde aquella vez que le dijo Sangre sucia. Y por eso siempre vivía en una muy constante nostalgia, a la cual disfrazaba de odio, desprecio, ira…y otros mas sentimientos. Trataba de que el mundo no notara su gran tristeza. Porque definitivamente, no hay nostalgia peor, que añorar lo que nunca jamás sucedió. Y es que el nunca pudo estar con ella. Constantemente se culpaba por su muerte, y maldecía el día en que decidió ser Mortífago. Porque ella estuvo cerca de pertenecerle; pero aun así nunca le perteneció.


End file.
